


Accessories

by sambukasam



Series: Kink Bingo 2018 [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Collars, Cunnilingus, F/M, Leashes, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 10:05:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16784791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sambukasam/pseuds/sambukasam
Summary: You and Dean get down n’ dirty. A collar and leash may or may not come into play





	Accessories

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Hi! I love all of your writing and I would like to Alex a request for they Collar Square for your kink bingo. Can you do on where dean loves when the reader wears a collar and he had a leash as well for it, and dean f**ks the reader in doggy style with the collar on, and with a leash?
> 
> kink bingo fill - collars

You smiled down at the ground while Dean fastened the collar around your throat. It was something simple, thin and black with a little gold heart dangling from the front with D.W engraved on it. It was so nondescript that sometimes you liked to tease Dean by wearing it out in public, and an advantage of it being black was that it went with every outfit. 

You weren’t worrying about an outfit at the minute though, instead, you were naked and staring down at the floor while Dean attached a leash to the collar.

“Perfect,” he breathed under his breath when he had everything sorted. He slapped your ass playfully and bent you over the side of the bed, dropping heavily to his knees behind you.

You parted your legs excitedly, hoping he was going to do what you thought he was. Your wish was granted when he made the leash tauter and put his hands on your thighs. You registered that he’d wrapped the leash around his fist from the feel of it. Then he was spreading you open even further with his hands and leaning forward, his warm breath ghosting over your soaked pussy.

Your exhale was shaky when he licked you from your clit to your asshole. You grabbed a handful of the sheets in either hand and arched your back, giving him more of an area to work with. The inside of your thighs went cold quickly in the room from your own slick coating them, and you resisted the urge to shut your legs.

“So wet,” Dean rasped appreciatively before he leaned back in, sucking your clit into his mouth and swirling his tongue around it. Your thighs shook and you went to tilt your head down, but the leash stopped you. Instead, you were stuck in the position that Dean wanted you to be in while you took what he gave you.

He slipped one finger, then two inside of you, their thickness stretching you for him. He scissored his fingers as he pulled them in and out of you, making sure to brush them against your sweet spot every time he pushed them in. His mouth varied from working your clit to licking between his fingers, and the combination of his mouth and his fingers were quickly making you need to come.

“Dean, please,” you begged, white knuckling the sheets.

“Come for me,” he said, and the vibrations of his voice against your clit were what pushed you over the edge. Your legs shook from the strain of holding you up while trying to deal with the effects of your orgasm, and your legs tried to close but Dean’s head still in between them blocked them. He’d taken his fingers out of the equation but was still licking up any juices that spilt from you, dragging your climax out for as long as he could until you were pulling away for a quick break.

“Knees on the bed,” he prompted gruffly, and you nodded and managed to move your still shaking legs until you were on your hands and knees at the edge of the bed. Dean pushed your legs a little further apart so he had room to stand in between them. “Good girl.”

He ran the head of his cock through your folds a few times before tugging on the leash, pulling you back onto him. “Fuck,” you both groaned in unison at the feeling of him slowly entering you before he got impatient and snapped his hips forward, pushing the rest of him inside of you.

He filled you perfectly, gliding through your own wet and pressing his hips against your ass.

“Work for it,” he said, but it sounded more like an order. You weren’t one to complain. You began to fuck yourself back onto his cock, using the bed to help your movements as his balls slapped into your pussy everytime he got fully buried in you.

Dean let you carry this on for a few minutes before wrapping the leash around his fist again, beginning to fuck you himself. He picked up a fast face immediately, one of his hands having a bruising grip on your hip while the other held the leash, pulling you back to meet his thrusts with it.

You tossed your head back with a loud moan, and Dean tightened his grip on the leash, keeping your head held back while the collar dug into your throat, constricting your airways slightly. He was pounding into you hard and fast, making your breath catch in your throat and turn into a strangled moan.

The sound of skin hitting skin filled the room mixed with the breathless moans the two of you were letting out. “Look so good in that collar baby,” he grunted.

You were sensitive from the climax you’d just had, and before you knew it you were on the edge just from him fucking you. “Please!” You moaned, not even sure what you were begging for at this point.

Dean seemed to understand you though, because he tugged the leash harder, forcing you off all fours and onto just your knees. He reached around you and rubbed your clit quickly, his fingers sliding through the slickness as his own cock twitched and pulsed inside of you, showing how close he was. “Let go for me.”

You came with a pant, curses falling from your mouth as he let go of the leash and let you fall forward, narrowly avoiding landing on your face by reaching your hands out to catch yourself. You clenched around his thick cock and he groaned, coming inside of you suddenly and filling you up.

He bucked his hips sporadically into you, riding out any aftershocks the two of you were having before he pulled out and reached for the shirt he was wearing earlier.

You rolled over and watched as he wiped his sweaty brow and then handed it to you, laughing when you crinkled your nose at the wet spot his sweat left.

“C'mon, _princess_ ,” he teased.

You held your hands out signalling for him to help you up. “Think I need a shower,” you hinted poorly, smiling as Dean rolled his eyes and pulled you sitting up before he was bending over and hauling you over his shoulder, walking to the door.

You yelped as he walked out into the hall, worried that Sam would pop up out of nowhere and see the two of you in your very naked states. The leash was hanging over Dean’s shoulder and slapped against his ass with every step, and you took advantage of your closeness to his ass by pinching it playfully.

He jumped about a mile in the air and slapped your ass in retaliation, the sound echoing as Sam’s bedroom door opened. You froze, seeing him start to walk into the hall to see what the noise was when Dean broke into a run in the direction of the bathroom.

You just managed to see Sam’s look of horror as he registered that he was indeed watching his older brother’s bare ass sprint full speed away from him before Dean turned a corner, the two of you laughing wildly as Sam’s door slammed.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @sambukasam


End file.
